


Lucky Shot

by SharonStark



Category: The American President (1995)
Genre: F/M, Pool & Billiards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonStark/pseuds/SharonStark
Summary: The President, Andrew Shepherd, teaches his girlfriend how to play pool. Or does she end up teaching him?
Relationships: Andrew Shepherd/Sydney Ellen Wade
Kudos: 8





	Lucky Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I LOVE this movie. I remembered watching it a couple of years ago and recently decided to watch it again and fell even more in love with it. I've watched it multiple times in one week, including the trailer, I've listened to the soundtrack and I just...love it. These two are beautiful - I love their relationship, how sweet they are together and I just HAD to write something of these two!

It had started with a conversation in bed - Andy was telling Sydney about something he and A.J. discussed during a game of pool, in which Sydney asked why they loved playing that game so much. She knew it was something the two of them could spend time together as friends, but the game in itself was...well, Sydney didn't much see the appeal in it, but that was mainly due to the fact that she had never played before.

Much to Andy's surprise. He was determined to fix that. 

“So, the first move is called The Break. White ball goes here, lined up at the center. The goal is to break the set,” He pointed to the group of balls set on the other side of the table. “And if I manage to get a ball in, let’s say a solid, then-” 

“The solids are yours.” Sydney finished, giving him a smirk in which he returned.

“Just because I haven’t played it doesn’t mean I don’t know how it works. Besides, it’s not that hard to figure it out.” She chuckled, prompting Andy to give her a smile before he lined up the pool cue behind the white ball. 

Unable to help herself, Sydney made her way over to him, ran her fingers down his arm just as he was pulling back. “Knock ‘em out of the park, Mr. President.” She practically purred into his ear which caused the white ball to hit the others with less force than he intended - his arm having lost balance at the last moment.

He cleared his throat and stood up, giving her a look. “Okay, one, that isn’t fair...” He huffed, straightening himself which made Sydney laugh. “And well, I thought I had a two, but you calling me Mr. President now is, uh, especially during that moment, has different meaning, I know...” Given how flirtatious her tone had been and all. It was something he found he quite enjoyed during certain passionate moments.

But he knew it was simply to distract him right now.

“I only meant to cheer you on. Nothing else.” Sydney feigned innocence, but Andy knew better. And so did she. 

Now it was her turn. “Let’s see...so that means I can go for any of them, right?” Striped or solid, she meant.

“Yes and if you get one in, it’s yours. When A.J. and I play, we call the pocket. Meaning, if you wanted to aim for that pocket there, you call it before you shoot. If you change your mind, you call another one. But since this is your first game, we don’t have -” 

“Corner pocket.” She cut him off.

“Okay.” He nodded immediately, going silent to watch her. “And remember, if you don’t get it in, don’t feel bad about it. It’s your first game, your first move, and we-...”  
The blue solid went in without fail.

He gave an impressed nod. “Okay, that was a good shot. Great job.” He congratulated her with a kiss to the cheek and she smiled at him. 

“Just a lucky shot I’m sure.”

“Well, let’s see about that. Your turn again, darling.”

Sydney looked over the table, taking a moment to plan her next move as though she were on a job. She lined the cue up with the white ball.  
“Pocket?” Andy reminded.

“Right. Um...hm. Opposite corner.” She pointed it out, eyeing the ball and the pocket before, once again, knocking it in. 

She stood up with an excited giggle while Andy gave a nod, both surprised and impressed. “Alright. Two in a row. Maybe, uh, maybe my turn will come up soon.” He joked with a laugh.

“Maybe. We’ll see.” She gave a cheeky smile and went on to call the next pocket...twice more. Four balls in a row much to Sydney’s delight.

The fifth one, though? She missed. Finally it was Andy’s turn. In which she had to verbally reminded him.

“I didn’t think I’d ever get a shot. Thought maybe I’d leave you two alone for a while.” He joked and Sydney laughed with a roll of her eyes. He then bent over to line the cue up, but before shooting he stood back up to give Sydney a look.

“You stay right over there.” No way was he going to let her distract him again and Sydney laughed at that, holding her hands up in mock defense of herself.

“Yes, sir.” She smirked with a wink and Andy shook off the shivers that were sent down his spine from that before shooting the ball into the pocket after he called it. He did it once again and then...missed the third one much to his disappointment.

“My turn!” She exclaimed excitedly and Andy sighed, a little embarrassed with himself. 

“Oh, I wanted to ask. I noticed you hit the ball against the table wall before it went into the pocket...I didn’t know you could do that.” She said, remembering his last successful hit.

“Oh, well, yes, you can do that. It’s not that easy, though it may look it, but it can help.” He nodded and Sydney hummed in thought.

“So, if I wanted to get this one into this pocket then I could try...” She shrugged. “Hitting it right here first?” She questioned, nodding to herself before she aimed.

“You could, but uh, as a beginner it might be a little --” The sound of the ball hitting the table echoed in the room before it fell into the pocket. “...hard...for you...” He finished his sentence, a little stunned. And again, embarrassed for himself.

Another cheeky smile from his girlfriend.

“Sydney, were you telling me the truth when you said you hadn’t played this before?” He was in disbelief at the moment. Surely it was a lie - a trick he fell into.

“Of course I was.” She stated and he gave her a look, head tilted. “Honest, Andy! I haven’t played this before and if I have, say when I was a child, then I don’t remember. But even then, I honestly have not played this.” She defended with a laugh at the look on his face.

“Hm. Well, you’re certainly playing like you do this for a living. You’re not some secret hustler, are you? Because Pool Hustler’s exist, you know.” He informed her and Sydney laughed yet again. Since meeting this man, she found herself smiling and laughing more than she ever remembered.

“I promise I’m not. I’m just...lucky, I guess.”

“I’d say it’s more than just luck. You’re a natural! Granted, there are still a few left so, come on, let’s finish. Maybe I’ll have a comeback.”

But he didn’t. Sydney succeeded in sinking every ball into every called pocket - including the eight ball that finished the game. 

Sydney was excited - she applauded herself with a few hops while Andy shook his head in disbelief, but he laughed with her. 

“Let’s keep this off the record, shall we? I don’t need the world to know how badly I played..” He chuckled and Sydney giggled.

“No, but really, Syd, that was...that was great. Really great. I’m impressed.” He smiled at her, the two of them making their way over to one another. “Embarrassed, but uh, proud, too. Did I say impressed?” Hell, he may have learned some things from watching her. 

She smirked, stopping just in front of him and allowing her hand to rest on his stomach for a moment before sliding it’s way up. “Is that all? Impressed, embarrassed, proud...” Her tone became soft, flirtatious again - exactly what had gotten The President off to a bad start. 

“Well, uh, if we’re being honest, and well, I am an honest man, then I will say I’m quite, uh, turned on by that performance.” He smirked at her, a look of lust in his eyes which now mirrored the one in Sydney’s. 

“Are you? Well, mission accomplished then.” She giggled, leaning in just a little closer. “Cause, uh, well, the feeling is mutual...” She hummed, eyes falling to his lips for a moment.  
“That’s reassuring because here I thought I was the only one enjoying the, uh, the view - watching that look of fierce concentration on your face, the power behind your hits and...” The closeness of their lips had his words trailing off, their breath mingling.

“Mm, don’t stop now, Andy, you're on a roll...” She smirked, just before their lips touched - igniting a heated and very passionate kiss. It turned out to be the best damn game of Pool The President had ever played.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! I MIGHT do a part two where A.J. plays Sydney next, thanks to Andy talking up how great she played.


End file.
